Beauty and the Dark
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Parody of Beauty and the Beast. To save her guardian, Prof. Oak, Rena Kunisaki and her friends take his place as Dark Jacob's Prisoner. But later on, prisoner turns into guest, and then friend, and then true love!


Guess what

Guess what? I'm doing a Beauty and the Beast parody!

By the way, I own nothing in this story. Especially the cartoon characters and movie, Beauty and the Beast. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners. Here's the cast:

Belle: Rena Kunisaki

Beast/Prince Adam: Jacob/Dark Jacob

Gaston: Komiyan III

Lefou: Tomo Takino

Lumiere: Tails

Fifi: Cosmo

Cogsworth: Negi Springfield

Extra with Negi: Chiyo Mihama

Mrs. Potts: May

Chip: Manaphy

Maurice: Prof. Oak w/ Trey Ketchum, Delia Ketchum and Shuko Suzuhara

Extras with Rena: Shugo Kunisaki, Dawn, Naruto Uzumaki, Misaki Suzuhara, Syrus Truesdale, Konoka Konoe, Ash Ketchum, Ami Onuki, Pikachu, Tekirai, Laura Haruna and Hamtaro

Now, on with the show!

--

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the alien prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when the prince dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Yakumo (From Shinzo). The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for Yakumo had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, Yakumo transformed the prince into a dark person, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous self, the now dark prince concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose that Yakumo had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until the prince's seventeenth birthday.

If the prince could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a dark prince for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a dark being?

--

Well, that's the prologue. What do you think? Anyway, I'm gonna show you the suprise I've been meaning to put up:

Syrus Blue and the Ten Great Ones/Syrus Blue 2: Happily Ever After

Snow White... Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) voiced by Wayne Grayson

The Queen/Witch... Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) voiced by Jason Marsden/Orochimaru (Naruto) voiced by Steven Jay Blum

Doc... Blossom (PowerPuff Girls) voiced by Catherine Cavadini

Grumpy... Danielle Fenton (Danny Phantom) voiced by AnnaSophia Robb

Happy... MiniMandy (Minia) (Grim Tales) voiced by Stephanie Sheh

Sleepy... Linus (Peanuts) voiced by Aaron Dismuke

Bashful... Cosmo (Sonic X) voiced by Amy Brinbaum

Sneezy... Negi Springfield (Negima!) voiced by Greg Ayres

Dopey... Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh) voiced by Jessica Boone

The Prince... Konoka Konoe (Negima!) voiced by Monica Rial

Extras with Blossom, Dani, Minia, Linus, Cosmo, Negi and Chiyo: Tails (Sonic X) voiced by Amy Palant, Grim Jr. (Grim Tales) voiced by Sarah Natochenny and Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) voiced by Christine Cavanaugh

Slave of the Magic Mirror... Mirror (Shrek) voiced by Chris Miller

Humbert the Huntsman... Sago (Shinzo) voiced by Steven Jay Blum

Lord Maliss… Narissa (Enchanted) voiced by Susan Sarandon

Mother Nature... Yakumo (Shinzo) voiced by Peggy O'Neal

Scowl... Iago (Aladdin) voiced by Gilbert Gottfried

Batso... Bartok (Bartok the Magnificent/Anastasia) voiced by Hank Azaria

Oh, and so I can use MiniMandy for my stories, I'm giving Bleedman credit for his characters.

Next chapter, we'll meet the Belle of this story, with some extras. Until then, read and review, and no flames or destructive criticism.


End file.
